


Song of the Executioner

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-15
Updated: 2003-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ClexFest 6th Wave.<br/>Thanks to Unhinged, my wonderful beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of the Executioner

## Song of the Executioner

by Chibimom

[]()

* * *

"No!" Lex screamed, sweat rolling off his body, drenching the sheets. He shot up in bed, eyes wide open. 

"Shhhh," Clark sat up wiping Lex's face with the arm of his cotton pajama top. "It's okay." 

Lex turned to his lover and buried his face in Clark's chest. Clark stroked Lex's back and continued to talk softly to the stricken man. This was turning into a nightly occurrence... Lex waking up in the middle of the night screaming. Clark urged Lex to talk about the nightmares, and for the first time, he began to speak... 

Blood smeared his face; he couldn't stand. He was sure he had several cracked ribs from the many kicks to his torso. The floor smelled of urine, spunk and blood. His blood. He held his bare knees up close to his pale chest and buried his head between them. Pain was all that registered in his 16 year old brain. 

"My turn," a disembodied voice said anxiously. Loud music with a hard beat nearly overpowered his voice. 

Lex was yanked by his arms and legs until he was on his stomach. He held onto the scream in defiance of his abusers. The boy who had spoken grabbed Lex's hips roughly and pulled them up, scraping his face on the bathroom floor. 

"God, Joel, look at that tight hole... even though I'm the last." Come dripped down Lex's thighs... come and blood, his entrance spasming. 

"Yeah, Sean, the freak's still fairly fresh meat... not been used much, have ya baldie." With that, the threesome laughed as Sean pulled his jeans down around his ankles. 

Lex clambered to find something to grip with his hands. The tile floor of the bathroom was broken in areas, but not enough to give him a good handhold. His split upper lip bled into his mouth as Sean yanked on his hips again. 

"Please stop," Lex whispered into the tile. He turned his head to try and look behind him. Sean answered by thrusting his cock deep into Lex. Lex twisted and tried to pull away, but Sean's accomplices held him down. He received another kick to his face for his trouble. Lex's eyes shut and he drifted into welcome unconsciousness. 

Hating the bright light, Lex opened one swollen eye. Where was he? He looked around and realized he was home in his father's penthouse apartment. How had he gotten there? Kasitch, the club's bouncer? His eye closed again, and the pain hit him. His head throbbed, his torso rebelled at every movement. 

Wait... what happened to Vicki? He had taken Victoria to Club Zero with him. She was visiting from England and he wanted to show her around Metropolis. He hadn't expected the reception they received at the club. Yes... he remembered... Sampson, her bodyguard, whisking her away at the first sign of trouble. Lex had been to Club Zero many times before. Why had the three thugs jumped him last night? 

"Little faggot... what are you going to do with this gorgeous hottie?" The three young men circled their prey. 

Victoria ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. Lex ignored them, turned to the bar and ordered apple martinis for Vicki and himself. The music was loud, the beat rumbled across the floor. The three men surrounded Victoria and engaged her in conversation. Rather, bestowed compliments on her. 

Lex knew she wasn't naive... she frequented some of the biggest, raunchiest night spots in London. Often with Lex, during the school year while he enjoyed his freedom from his father. But she was 20 and he was 16. Lex didn't act 16 and his sexual expertise belied his youth. Their relationship was mostly one of convenient sex and casual shadowing of their families' businesses. 

Their drinks arrived and Lex turned to hand one to Vicki. She was sitting at a table a few feet away with the three uninvited guests. Lex didn't like the scenario playing out before him. These guys were rough and he didn't like the three-on-one odds. Vicki was already sipping a glass of white wine when Lex sat the martinis on the table. She smiled slyly at Lex, daring him to "rescue" her. 

"Hey faggot, she already has a drink," Kevin chuckled. He picked up one of the martinis and tossed it in Lex's face. Okay, that was it. Without warning, Lex slammed his fist into Kevin's cheek, sending the older boy tumbling to the floor. In an instant, the other two had Lex by the arms and were dragging him away. Out of the corner of his eye, Lex saw Sampson grab Victoria, push her through the crowd and out the front entrance. 

Lex wondered why he never felt the need for a bodyguard previously. He'd been beaten up at school before, but that was because he had been small for his age... and bald, and ungodly rich. Lionel had lectured him about standing up for himself... he was a Luthor after all. And Luthors don't get beaten up. And deny it if they do. 

He looked at the ceiling in his room and closed his swollen eye. Having a chemist's background and a pharmaceutical salaciousness changed his lot in school. Instead of beating him up, the kids bought his drugs... at inflated prices because his were convenient and very potent. 

His ass was sore and he knew he was torn. Lex tried to turn on his side, but the pain was too great. His torso was wrapped in bandages. He felt stitches in his upper lip. 

The three older boys had dragged Lex into the club's bathroom and began tearing at his clothes. Other occupants left quickly. His shirt tore easily and was off in seconds. He scrambled to get away, but was stopped with a kick to his ribs. The boy, Sean, grabbed Lex's belt and managed to unfasten it. Once out of the pant loops, he struck Lex across the back with the fine, Italian leather. Lex screamed and a deep red welt appeared on his pale skin. 

"Stop," Lex pleaded. "I have money. I can give you as much as you want. Please, just stop." 

Another slap of leather against his back answered him in the negative. Raucous laughter rang in Lex's ears. Kevin pulled Lex's ass up by his hips and rubbed the smooth pale flesh with his rough hand. Lex shuddered. 

"What's the matter rich boy? I heard you took it as well as you gave it. " Kevin sneered as he pulled his own jeans down. His cock was long and thick. Lex shuddered again, the floor shook from the bass of the music. 

Lex couldn't remember much of the sequence after that. Just the pain and humiliation. Kasitch finally found him, passed out, in one of the bathroom stalls. Kasitch called Toby, the Luthor's "private" physician who arrived quickly. 

"Lex, time to get up and get to work. I have a meeting in one hour and I want you to attend it with me." Lionel pulled open the drapes and opened the blinds. 

Lex covered his eyes with his arms. "Can't Dad. I..." 

"Oh, I know all about your little escapade last night. What's the phrase... 'if you can't take the heat, get out of the oven'." Lionel pulled the bed covers off Lex. 

"But Dad," Lex protested. 

"You should be glad Sampson was there to take care of Victoria since you were of no use." 

"Dad, there were three of them and they were older. I did hit one of them." Lex's side felt like fire and his legs rubber as he tried to swing out of bed. "I tried..." 

Lionel grabbed Lex's pajama top and dragged him upright. "If you're not ready in one half hour, I'll have to exact my own punishment. You must learn that your actions have consequences. You go to an adult club, you risk adult repercussions. It's a good thing you pay that bouncer, what's his name, a lot of money to let you in... He felt obligated to take care of you and keep your name out of the papers." 

Lex felt dizzy from sitting up. He fell back against his pillows and shut his eyes. A sudden slap sent his head reeling. Lionel yanked him out of bed and he fell to the floor in agony. His hands and knees had been scraped from the broken bathroom tile and the plush purple carpet was not enough cushioning. Lionel picked up his son, stripped his pajama bottoms off and pushed him toward the shower, bandages and all. 

Lionel felt little compassion for the broken boy as he shoved Lex into the shower and turned on the water. The spray was hot and Lex sat with his legs pulled up against his chest, desperately trying to hold back his moans. 

"You disgust me, Lex. I knew from the day you were born that you'd disappoint me... and you do so every day. You took after your mother too much... in looks and delicacy. Half an hour, Lex." 

Lionel slammed the door of the shower shut and left the room. Tears formed in Lex's eyes as he sat there in the spray. Blood washed off his body and down the drain. He would always be worthless in his father's eyes. Lex's life was a slow death march... and his father was the executioner who waited at the other end. Waiting for the final slip. 

"Clark, it's still the same, all these years later," Lex said quietly. He kissed Clark deeply and his trembling ceased. "Lionel's still waiting for me to slip... to fuck up. " 

"Lex, he'll never hurt you again," Clark crooned, wrapping his long arms around Lex's waist. "You can slip now and I will always catch you." 

end 


End file.
